


Light as a Feather

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Alberto, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Emotions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Season 2, Top Aureliano, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, reflections, these bois will end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tragedy brings people together. Grief can open doors that are later impossible to close. Two men find in each other the strength to go on despite all the hardship they've faced.





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the last episode of Season 2.  
> This isn't canon. It's how I like to imagine them if they were together, which doesn't really reflect what they're like on the show for the most part. I like to find sweetness and emotion in my characters so these are two dorks in love, and I love love.  
> Spoiler for Season 2 so please be warned if you haven't finished the season.

The sky is dove grey. Slivers of it peek through crookedly hung curtains. From the shore, the sound of waves breaking competes with a dog barking.  
A couple seagulls circle near the hotel, their sharp caws loud enough to make Aureliano stir.  
  
The sensation of cold fades slightly once Spadino slips his feet back under the covers. The bare tile in the bathroom was icy to the touch. He’s tempted to perch them on top of Aureliano’s calves, but he doesn’t want to wake him.  
One heavy arm drapes over Aureliano’s broad chest. He tries not to apply pressure.    
The rush of warmth from the sleeping body instantly relaxes Spadino’s tense muscles. He inches closer.  
  
There’s a small twitch. Aureliano half rolls into him, a hand immediately traveling to his forehead. He smacks his lips, blinking back the white light.  
“Morning… “ Alberto whispers.   
Soft wrinkles appear around the edges of Aureliano's robin egg eyes. Spadino lets his hand rest over the tattooed stars.  
Aureliano’s heart turns over when their gazes meet. He grasps Spadino’s fingers and softly kisses the knuckles.  
“Morning. How long have you been up?”

Alberto’s smile broadens into something more like a grin. The same fingertips already at his mouth brush Aureliano’s lower lip.  
“Not long. I had to pee.”  
Alberto’s skin prickles and he shudders.  
“Christ you’re freezing. Come here.”  
“It’s okay. I’m just a little chilly.”  
“Get in here.” He pulls the blanket up and Alberto snuggles in, pressing into the space left by Aureliano’s arched body.  
“Better?”  
Spadino nods. His tiny nose rubs Aureliano’s and their mouths find each other instinctively a moment later. A gentle moan escapes Spadino.  
“I should be cold more often,” he says once he pulls off. His lower lip is slick.  
A belly laugh fills the silence. “I don’t need an excuse to hold you, Albè.”  
Alberto sighs, biting his glistening lip until it throbs like his pulse.  
No, Aureliano doesn’t. But Spadino will never stop thinking he needs to give him reasons to stay.

-  
None of this seems real. He’d pinch himself if it didn’t mean detaching from Aureliano’s embrace.  
Pinch himself to prove this isn’t just a dream.  
A week ago he would have never thought he’d be spending so much time with Aureliano, let alone sharing his bed. His body.  
So much has happened. So much shit that didn’t just nudge them… Jesus it fucking _pushed_ them off a cliff and straight into each other’s arms.  
  
After burning Lele’s body… after the shock of it all wore off and the need to fucking ugly cry faded… Aureliano broke down. From behind a fog of grief and self-acceptance, the denial that had so deeply kept him guarded just dissipated. It was the idea of losing Spadino that gave him the courage to let go. Free his emotions.    
  
They came back to the hotel after they said goodbye to Lele. Alberto asked if he could crash there… it was too late to go home. He’d wake Angelica.  
No one there would understand, anyway. No one was witness to Lele’s brains splattered crimson against the filthy grey cement.   
Christ. All the anguish that came with it. No one would understand except for Aureliano.  
Neither wanted to be alone that night. They were getting too used to being emotional. There was too much fucking death around them. Who else but another broken soul could comprehend this madness?  
  
Spadino thought about this once they got inside. How if he were to face this dawn alone he’d probably lose his fucking mind.  
He followed Aureliano in silence, past the bar. His gaze darted to where he had been sitting only a few hours earlier. The spot where Aureliano had told him he cared for him.  
How Spadino’s breath had stopped. His soul wrung in on itself. He couldn't believe it.   
  
Spadino didn’t know it then… he couldn’t have imagined what Aureliano had really wanted to say was _I love you._  
Aureliano made way. As he walked in brisk steps, he reflected on his words. _All_ his words. Even the horrible ones he’d said months earlier. Jesus he felt like a piece of shit.  
Is that what Spadino would have been left with had he died? Or what if Spadino had died?  
Those awful phrases spat like bullets would have been his ghosts. His legacy of hate.  
  
There was still time to make this right. It wasn’t too late.  
  
Out of nowhere Aureliano stopped. Turned on his heel. The fading blue glow from the lamp lit up his watery eyes and for a second Spadino halted. Thought irrationally that Aureliano would hit him. He stared wide-eyed as his breath caught in his dry throat.    
Errant tears clouding his cornflower stare, Aureliano grabbed Alberto’s face and with the same urgency and longing that only months before had pushed Spadino to declare _his_ love with a kiss. Aureliano gave it back.  
Claimed him.  
Asked for his heart with gesture.  
  
This time no one was rejected.  
This time no gun was pulled.  
This time no steel blades pressed against pulsating arteries promising death.  
  
Aureliano walked him against the wall. Spadino’s aching limbs clung to him, desperate. Arms encircling his neck, Spadino drew Aureliano down towards him for another kiss. And another. And another.  
Alberto’s heart beat faster. Harder. Louder. Aureliano’s skin tingled, neurons firing all at once making his mind fizzle.  
  
“I’m sorry Albè,” Aureliano breathed against his ear. That’s all he kept saying.  
“I’m sorry” and then his softly bearded chin grazed Alberto’s.  
“I’m sorry” as he cupped his smooth cheeks and begged for more, his tongue moving over Alberto’s with rough thrusts.  
  
He stopped apologizing eventually. His pleas for forgiveness became a litany of Spadino’s name.  
“Albè… _cazzo_ … Albè…”  
Aureliano had never made love to a man. But sex is instinctual. Intuitive. Natural.  
Alberto was patient and understanding even though there really wasn’t a need.  
It’s easy when the connection is visceral. Real. Mind-blowing.  
  
Glazed in grief, sweat and cum, each had chased their release almost in an effort to outrun all the fucking pain they’d experienced. All the loss.  
Every thrust of his length inside Alberto was a prayer, taking him higher and higher towards something divine.    
When Aureliano finally collapsed onto Spadino’s heaving chest, spent, he trembled like a branch bracing winter winds.  
  
Spadino held him. Held him so close the softness of his hair against his mouth solicited a dozen kisses on the top of his head.  
“I love you, Aurelià.” It was barely a whisper.  
Aureliano felt it. He did. He just couldn’t say it. Not then anyway. It was all too new. Too much.  
  
Alberto didn’t need to hear it. Words weren’t needed. Not then.  
He knew.  
He knew by the way Aureliano wept into the crook of his neck as he crushed his body into his.  
He knew listening to the thunder in his lover’s chest… that heart was beating for him. For Alberto Anacleti.  
All that Spadino had imagined and more. Their first time was intense. Just like everything that had lead up to that moment.  
_  
  
“Albè… oy….” Aureliano snaps his fingers. “Where were you?”  
Alberto tosses his head to the side, wiping the angled crease of his right eye. One lonely tear hangs there.  
“Sorry. I was just thinking…”  
“About what?”  
Dark lashes bat wet over even darker eyes. Everything takes on a crisp brightness when Aureliano is near him, he thinks.  
“About us. Just a little unbelievable that we’re here. That _I’m_ here with you. Don’t worry about me I’m just broody today.”  
A short breath makes Aureliano’s nostrils flare.  
“Albè, we’ve had too much sadness. Come on. Smile for me. Or do I need to coax one out of you?”  
His white teeth gleam as the corners of his mouth curl up.  
Two fingers reach down between Spadino’s gangly legs. His half-hard dick stiffens at the feather touch.  
“I don’t know,” Alberto smirks, parting his thighs slightly. “I’m feeling _really_ sad. I may need more coaxing than that.”  
  
-

Alberto is on top. His long fingers grasp the headboard with one curled hand. It makes a grating sound whenever Aureliano plunges his cock into him, which is roughly every two seconds.  
Not that he’s counting, but he can barely catch a breath before Aureliano’s sex fills his heat again.  
  
“Oh _fuck Aurelià!”_ There are ten fingers pushing him down onto Aureliano’s crotch. He can feel the heat and the pressure from each one on his slim waist.  
“Deeper, harder… _please_ “   
_It’s the please. Jesus Albè you’re gonna make me come._  
Aureliano was holding back but now he can’t. The burn is spreading, and it won’t be long. Christ how can one man do this to him? Make him forget himself completely?!  
  
Aureliano watches Alberto through half-lidded eyes. There’s a starry filter to the scene, and he tries unsuccessfully to blink them away.  
“Oh fuck, Albè… oh fuck!”  
The rhythm is irregular and hurried. Aureliano grits his teeth, pushing his member deeper and deeper  
into his lover. Alberto spreads himself but gives up when the leaking of his engorged cock becomes unbearable. It bounces against his stomach, tip pink and shiny.  
Jesus if there weren’t the resistance of thighs and skin, the question of length… Aureliano would take him fully. Consume him if he could.  
  
“Like that, Albè… like that. Fuck… “  
His eight inches are completely hilted and as Alberto fucks himself on his dick a scarlet flush spreads over his neck and chest.  
Five fingers splay on his left pec, five grip the bed for balance.  
Ten fingers hold Spadino fast, flesh slapping flesh with almost obscene, moist smacks.  
  
“I’m close Aurelià,” Spadino hiccups, fist moved to around his thick shaft.  
“Me too,” Aureliano grunts, shutting his eyes. He snuffs out the light and now the stars are truly in a night sky.  
  
He wants to suggest they come together but he can feel by the tightness that Alberto won’t make it.  
“Oh _fuck fuck!_ ”  In fact, warmth coats Aureliano’s stomach a minute later.  
He opens his eyes in time to see Alberto, plump mouth slack, pumping his shaft with short, frenzied strokes. His gold chain glitters against the light, the charm resting in the groove of his sternum.  
Aureliano wants to kiss him there.  
  
The top of Alberto’s hand is milky. He wipes it on his thigh and licks what’s left.  
Aureliano groans softly at the sight.  
“Albè, look at me…”  
  
Alberto sucks in the corner of his mouth. His nails dig into flushed flesh.  
Cocoa eyes bore into two azure pools.  
“Come for me, Aurelià.”  
It’s not a request. It’s a command.  
  
He stills. Lets Aureliano deliver one last devastating stab.  
“Oh fuuuuuck!”  
Three… four… five. Alberto loses count. His insides clench, the liquid spurting and splashing his most intimate place trickling from his hole.  
"I love you," Aureliano murmurs. "I love you."  
  
_  
  
Later, when breath has evened and their cum has caked ivory against even paler flesh, they lay curled into each other.  
“I have to call Nadia,” Aureliano remembers. “Need to ask her about the next shipment.”  
Spadino nods into him, his lips nipping slightly on his strong jawline. It makes Aureliano laugh like a child.  
He tickles Alberto back until the younger screams “Stop it! Stop Aurè!”  
He secretly loves it.   
He not-so-secretly loves him.   
  
Sitting up, Aureliano reaches for his underwear, thrown onto the floor next to the bed. He fingers the soft material before slipping them on.  
Spadino leans over, playfully biting his shoulder. “I better get back, too. Angelica’s all hormones now with the pregnancy. Hey you have time for breakfast before I go? I’m starving.”  
  
Reaching back, Aureliano grasps his tiny wrist, pecking it.  
“Yeah. I’ll make us some eggs. You showering first?”  
“How about you join me?” Alberto reaches over and squeezes Aureliano’s shaft over the cotton. Aureliano hisses through a smirk.  
“If I do, Albè, we’ll never get you out of here.”  
  
Falling back with all his weight, the mattress dips beneath him.  
“Fine,” Spadino sighs. “I’ll be a good boy.”    
Looking over, Aureliano finds him pouting. He stands in front of him, pulling his chin up. An eager mouth kisses the protruding lip.  
“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Aureliano runs a hand through his messy mohawk, beaming.  
"Promise?"  
One more kiss before Aureliano heads to the kitchen.   
"Promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
